


Conversaciones de fantasmas

by TanitBenNajash



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Klaus Hargreeves, Bisexual Male Character, Dont do that Klaus, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves doing things, Klaus haciendo cosas, Multi, Poor Klaus Hargreeves, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Waisted Klaus Hargreeves, gosth watching you, klaus hargreeves - Freeform, klaus hargreeves necesita guia y no la tuya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanitBenNajash/pseuds/TanitBenNajash
Summary: A veces Klaus hace cosas. Algunas por voluntad propia, otras no tanto. El camino a la adicción tal vez estuvo plagado de buenas intenciones y aquí todos hablamos de ello (y de otras cosas que ha hecho con su vida) ¿alguna vez te has preguntado quién le enseñó a liar su primer cigarrillo? Pista: no fue papá.
Kudos: 6





	Conversaciones de fantasmas

Drogas y libros

“Y que te trajo aquí, Klaus” le preguntó la señorita regordeta de chapas rosadas y cabello rubio de bote, con el lapicero entre los dientes y una sonrisa boba colgada de los labios cafés. ¿Sabes qué le contestó? ¡Que se había comprado un libro! Bueno fue mas o menos así «Tuve que escoger entre los dulces de dos semanas o comprar el libro de mi hermana y aquí estoy que no se diga que no quiero a la familia » ¡Y le sonrió! tiene cojones el tipo, la trabajadora social seguro pensó que lo decía en broma.

Pero qué va, el cabrón llegó con el libro a la reunión y terminamos todos escuchando de él y sus hermanos ¿sabías que era de los de la academia esa de superhéroes? Si, esos que combatían el crimen, tanta sangre y golpes le han de haber afectado el cerebro, mira como termino, ¿que cuál de todos es? Pues aquel que está allá desparramado en la silla azul, el que puede hablar con los muertos. El te llamo ¿no?

Por cierto, a ti si que se te ve mal ¿qué te pasó? ¿Te encajaste una varilla en la cabeza? Te ves horrible, dijo el que traía una botella en el culo pero no perdía el buen humor.


End file.
